Till Death Do Us Part
by SarahLovesChrisColfer
Summary: Future Klaine fic  : lots of fluff and sweet moments  :
1. Chapter 1

**TILL DEATH DO US PART- Written in Kurt's point of view. Future Klaine fic. Lots of fluff and some smut. Demi is from my other story 'Best Bully'**

* * *

><p>It had been almost a year since Blaine and I got married. We got married July 29, 2016 right after we graduated college. We were still living with Demi, who well quite honestly we can't let go of. She wants to live on her own, but we won't let her. Blaine had me sitting down to a nice candlelit dinner, he said we had something very important to talk about. "Kurt?" Blaine asked shaking me from my thoughts. "Yes darling?" I asked morosely. I've been pretty morose lately, just I don't know, I feel like my attitude is making me depressed. "Well, this is something we didn't talk about when we got married, and I feel like now would be a good time, for us, to do this," he started. I had just noticed he was boring into my eyes. "To do what hon?" I asked smiling at him gingerly. "Kids… how do you feel about it?" he asked looking at me with wide eyes. His eyes always got wide when he was curious. "Kids… I'd love maybe two… like a boy and a girl…" I thought aloud. "How soon would you like that…?" he asked slowly. "Well soon I guess?" I said questioningly. "Is a week soon enough?" I'm pretty sure I did a spit take on my wine when he asked that. "Excuse me, did I hear you correctly?" I asked shocked. "If that's too soon we ca-" before he could finish I said "No, that's fine, but-" before I could finish he was the one to interrupt "You can take those two spare rooms and design one for a boy, and one for a girl," he said smiling. "Well, okay then, let's do this thing," I said smiling. We lived in a pent house apartment in NYC. We had 5 rooms, and 5 bathrooms. Blaine and I were in the master suite which had a rather large bathroom. Demi was in the other master suite which also had a large bathroom. There were 2 smaller bedrooms with bathrooms attached, and then a room we used as an office, which didn't have a bathroom, but the other bathroom was closer to the living room. We also had a kitchen, a dining room, a T.V room, and a wraparound balcony. Okay, so we weren't doing too badly. Blaine was a career manager for Broadway stars, I was a fashion designermodel, and Demi is a model… okay so we're rolling in it. They weren't kidding when they said things get better. We're all doing what we love, and we certainly have the money and the room for kids. It's always been something Blaine and I wanted. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the jingle of car keys. "Well, are you ready to go?" Blaine asked with that oh-so-goofy smile that I love so much. "Go where may I ask before I'm kidnapped to our car?" I asked just to mess with him. "To get furniture?" He asked me like I was crazy. "Right now?" I almost felt dizzy from how fast this was going. "We aren't even certified to adopt!" I said shocked. "Oh… about that… actually… ha ha ha… we kind of are… I got us certified when we first got married… just in case…" he rambled. I felt my head spinning. "Oh… well okay… I'll um… grab my coat?" I was too shocked to say anything else. Before I knew it we were out the door. "So we are NOT doing the whole pink and blue thing, it's over used and cliché," I started. I heard him start to laugh. "Yessss dearrr," he said in his mock I love Lucy accent. I couldn't help but laugh, he was just too good at that.

* * *

><p>"So I'm thinking we go shades of neutral like brown and such for the boy's room… and like shades of like red's for the girl's room…" Blaine started to laugh. "Hon… their baby's… I don't think red is a good idea…" he started. "Your right, so okay… how about lavender in the girls room… and… yellow for the boy's room, like pastel though, same with the lavender, no harsh colors…" I suggested. "That sounds <strong>much<strong> better… ha ha ha." He always did find my sense of fashion funny. I still don't get what's so funny. "I swear I will pester her nonstop till she says Vogue though… I'll have her on magazine covers in no time…" I heard Blaine laughing again. "Living through our daughter? Really Kurt?" he was turning red from laughing so hard. I don't understand how it's funny. "Well… maybe…" I said shocked that it was actually true. "What is Demi going to say when we come home with baby furniture?" I asked. "Oh… ha ha ha… that's gonna be really funny," I loved that I could make him laugh about just about anything. "I'm sure she's going to be overjoyed anyway, she's been waiting for this since we got married," Blaine said through a smile.

* * *

><p>We had everything picked out, and the next morning it arrived at our apartment. "Okay… to start if you get a DROP of this in my hair-"I was interrupted. "Or mine!" Demi shouted. "We will both kill you, and I will be a single parent and I don't want that, so don't get ANY in my hair," I said firmly. Blaine picked up a paint brush. "No problem Kurtie," he said giggling when he got paint in his own hair. He had taken up calling me Kurtie or Kurtsie or whatever embarrassing form of my name he could find in high school. It was a grueling task, but we finally managed to paint the first room yellow. "On to the next room," Blaine said ushering me. "Blaine!" I shrieked. "The paint on your hands got paint ON MY SHIRT!" He gave me the "Don't you dare have a melt down over something so silly look" I hated that look. "Oh you're gonna get it Anderson," I said as I painted his face with the remaining paint on my paint brush. "Did you SERIOUSLY just do that?" he said laughing. It quickly turned into a paint fight, and Demi freaking out over her skin in a corner. I loved that there was such much, fun, and love in our little family. It was something I thought I would never have, and I was so glad to have it. Before we knew it both rooms were painted and we were exhausted. We had all taken a shower and were now relaxing, well except Demi, who was now sleeping. Blaine and I were lounged out watching What Not to Wear. "Ugh bullshit red is a good color for that woman…" I scowled. Blaine laughed. He didn't actually like the show he liked watching me dictate it. I felt him tapping on my cheek. I turned to look at him, and before I could think about it his lips were on mine. "Did I mention I love you?" he asked looking at me with the cutest expression on his face. I suddenly forgot the girl on T.V who was making me angry. "You know, I think you did," I said smiling. "And that you're gonna be the best dad ever, who spoils his princess to no end?" he added smiling wide. "I won't spoil her don't be silly," I replied laughing. "Oh, and you're a really good liar too?" he joked. "Okay… okay so I probably will," I admitted. "Of course you will," he said planting another kiss on my nose. We ended up falling asleep on the couch. Tomorrow we would move the furniture in and then in just 2 days we would be parents. I never thought this day would come.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Written in Blaine's point of view. I really don't know why all of my stores talk about adoption. Just something that touches my heart, and this is special for Klaine, since you know they can't…. yah…**

This was the day we had been waiting for. Here Kurt and I were, at the orphanage, about to adopt two adorable babies. One boy, one girl, a set of twins. I've never seen Kurt smile like this. I think maybe… just maybe… this is the closure he needs from his mother's death. When the babies came into view his face lit up like a Christmas tree, mine probably was equally as lit. The woman carrying the two twins had a graceful smile on her face. She was young. She had glasses, and a shawl wrapped around her shoulders. This is understandable since its winter in New York, and its freezing. "Well these two don't have a name yet, would you like to do the honors, as their new fathers," she said through a bright smile. Kurt looked to me. "Whatever you want, I'm fine with, oh creative one," I said laughing. He almost did kind of a spring? He was so excited. "Well, in that case for our darling girl here, I'm thinking Rosalina Summer Anderson," he said taking the baby girl into one arm. "And for our handsome boy here, I'm thinking Shiloh Jackson Anderson," taking the baby boy into the other. "That sounds excellent Mr. Anderson," The young girl started with a smile. "If you'll just come this way, you have some papers to sign," she led the way. Kurt turned to look at me with the most precious smile I've ever seen. This would be the start of something very special for us

**KURT'S POV**

I can't believe it. I'm a father. (Something I never thought I would say). I've never seen Blaine so happy. He's absolutely in love with Shiloh. I'm absolutely hell bent on Rosalina's first words being Vogue… then pretty… and then maybe make up… and then daddy… Yeah… That works. Rachel, Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany would be here soon to meet the new additions to our little family. I've never heard Mercedes so excited. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I sat up carefully, considering I was still holding Rosalina, and opened the door to four squealing girls. "Oh sweet Jesus, how sweet is she?" I heard Mercedes squeal. "Hello all, this is Rosalina Summer Anderson, the newest edition and… wait… OH MY GOD! WHERE'S SHILOH? SHILOH!" I yelled quickly putting Rosalina into Santana's arms and going to look for Shiloh. Where could that little, mischievous thing gotten off to? These two were already crawling so they were… how you say… and handful. Santana looked down at Rosalina. "Well hello there gorgeous, has your daddy spoiled you rotten yet?" Santana asked her playfully. "Right no words yet, well then, I'm Auntie Santana, and yes I love you too," she said laughing. I finally found Shiloh… in a cabinet… why… I don't know… how…. I may never know. "Shiloh Jackson Anderson, just would do you think you're doing in that cabinet you silly silly boy?" I asked playfully, picking him up and bringing him into the living room where the girls were waiting for me. "Sorry ladies, this one is rather…. How you say… mischievous," I started. "Oh isn't he just precious?" Rachel said quickly snatching him up. "Kurtie, where's your dolphin, and why didn't I get a huggie and a baby to hold?" Brittany asked. She always did confuse me, but for once I understood her. "Hi Britty, and don't worry Blaine is just in the other room I'll go get her, and if you can get Rosalina away from Santana you can hold her," I said smiling, before walking off to find Blaine. "Blaine?" I asked into the room we both used as an office. "Yes Darling?" he asked not looking up from his work. "Well one, I found Shiloh in a cabinet, so much for watching him, and two, the girls are here," I said giving him a playful shove. "Hmm… the cabinet? Last time I found him trying to climb into the tub," he said laughing as he got up from his work. "Really, he's a curious one…?" I said puzzled. "I love that kid ha ha ha, he knows where the real food is," Blaine said winking. "That's right, I know about your secret stash Mr. Anderson," Blaine joked poking me. He knew I hid Oreo's in the house in the house at all times. Why… I have no idea. "Ladies, how are you all, good I assume, Santana, I hate to sound rude, but are you and Britt together or what, Rachel, we have a 1:00 o clock tomorrow don't forget, and Mercedes, how are you?" I rambled off all in one question. They all looked stunned at my ability to multi-conversate. "What? I'm a Broadway manager, I'm trained to think on my feet?" I defended myself. They all laughed. We all had a wonderful day. We took the twins out for a walk in the park... Well a stroller in the park for them. I watched as the girls that had come to be our best friends fussed over us and our new children. I can't wait for my dad, Carole, and Finn to come. It just felt so good... to be... a family. Ahh... family... that is something I never thought I would be a part of...


End file.
